


如君所願

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 夏洛克從未想到自己會頻繁出入紅燈區，不過那個原因也只有他自己最清楚了……





	如君所願

**Author's Note:**

> ※妓女仔仔注意！  
> ※而且是有點女王屬性【畢竟是紅燈區的小妓女嘛。

01.初始課

他一直都覺得約翰是個溫柔的人。

在紅燈區，第一次和對方相識時，夏洛克當時並不相信自己的眼睛所看見的一切，那也是他第一次需要往一個人身上做二次分析來確保自己判斷無誤的奇特經歷。不過這並不是指他分析錯誤，他了解約翰一直都是大方敞開自己的人，他甚至不介意自己大膽的舉動，事實上，約翰對於自己的推理表現得比任何人都要來得興奮了多。

換個更好的說法來說，他當下更像是愣住了，對於自己最後提出的結論，他甚至毫無顧忌的立刻將這事情說給約翰聽。後者仰起頭來笑了笑，接著在兩人快要高潮的當下夾緊了雙腿，用耳語的方式調侃對方：凡事都有第一次。

“更何況……”約翰在高潮前的餘韻裡開口道，他靠在夏洛克的懷裡，撥弄他耳朵旁的碎髮。“你讓我更喜歡你了。”

最後這場意外的性愛，以夏洛克射在約翰的身體深處作為結尾。

凡事都有第一次，這在兩人的關係確定後，這種事情在一個月裡就接二連三的發生了。夏洛克在這段關係裡雖然不擅長引導，卻擅長觀察，他默默記下了和約翰性愛時的細節，像是比起紅燈區裡的破床舖，約翰更喜歡在一旁的皮椅上騎他，原因不是別的，就是因為約翰認為這讓他更好操控對方的速度，而不會讓一下子太過興奮的偵探在自己身體裡做些無意義的撞擊。

還有約翰熱愛騎乘的程度勝過於其他的姿勢，而夏洛克本身也喜歡，即使那會讓他的背部多了幾道爪痕，不過他更喜歡約翰在事後會幫他上藥和給自己無數個讚美和親吻的溫柔。

那證明了他的想法，約翰的確是個溫柔的人。

有了約翰的緣故，他進出紅燈區的頻率增高了不少，而且待上的時間也被拉長了，以往他的目的僅僅只有調查案子，不過現在卻是為了一個小妓女而耗上一整天。甚至如果約翰在前一晚邀他一起去吃早飯，他也會二話不說的立刻調動自己的行程。

因為他不想錯過約翰讀早報時的樣子，那些報紙上會有他的報導，約翰也總是會對那些聳動的頭條感到興趣，也會對那些內容做出一些令夏洛克滿意的舉動。不過約翰最近已經不怎麼說令人驚嘆了，這一開始讓偵探有些擔心，怕自己已經失去能夠吸引對方的魅力，直到約翰在和自己吐槽那些撰寫者的失敗。

“你做的事情我都很有興趣……不過這樣的用字遣詞，現在的報社已經退化成這副摸樣了嗎？”

約翰當下闔上了報紙，接著給文章裡的主角一個渴望的凝視。“我希望你很會說故事……”約翰說道，“還是你只會當下的分析？”

夏洛克這次沒回答任何話，約翰的話語讓他些許的緊張起來，在他嘗試選一個最好的答案時，約翰笑了出來。

“不用這麼緊張，只是問問而已。”他順著夏洛克放在桌上的手，默默地將手肘移到了後者的手掌上。“你能讀出別人的心跳對吧……要試試看我的嗎？”

約翰的動作很輕，細微的皮膚觸感讓夏洛克有些心癢，不禁下意識握緊了那比他還要細小的手肘。前者的心跳跟平時一樣的規律，不過那個“平時”，是處於性愛狀態下的平時，每次約翰在騎他時都會不自覺的抱緊他，夏洛克也在那時能清楚感受到對方心跳的重量。他懊惱的皺了皺眉，隨後開口說：“就跟你平時一樣，跟在沙發上的頻率是一樣的……”

聽到這答案後，約翰笑的更歡了，他咯咯笑了起來，然後起身給坐在自己對面的夏洛克一個真誠的吻。

夏洛克發覺自己可能有些臉紅了，可能是突然泛起的回憶導致的，不過他沒有想要躲藏的意思，因為約翰曾說他臉紅的模樣很好看。

“你這樣看起來更有人性了多，我很喜歡。”

在一次的情人節裡，夏洛克帶著一束鮮花和巧克力去了紅燈區。那是他第一次起了送禮給他人的動機，這兩件禮物的第一印象都是給他普通的感覺，不過在想到約翰比自己認識的人都還要愛花和甜點時，夏洛克立刻對這兩樣東西改了觀。

這是最好的搭配了，偵探些許得意的想。

不過接下來的行程就沒這麼順利了，約翰並沒有立刻接起自己的電話，甚至連簡訊都沒給予任何回覆。他在公寓樓下等了一陣子之後，才看到約翰打著哈欠給自己開門。

對方似乎只套一件襯衫和內褲就下來了，接過自己手上的禮物時，嘴裡還喃喃的唸著對不起。等到他進入那間熟悉的房間時，他發現約翰睡的地方不是床，而是在客廳的沙發上的。

“為什麼睡在客廳？”夏洛克在約翰幫自己脫下大衣時問道，然後看著約翰把自己送的花放在一個外觀有個蜜蜂圖案的花瓶裡，並將巧克力放在了小冰箱裡。

“因為房間的床很亂，那張皮椅又太小了。”“床很亂？”他知道約翰是個愛乾淨的人，縱使他知道那張木床是破舊了點，不過應該不至於到無法在上頭睡覺。約翰為此點了點頭，然後走近了他，將對方襯衫上面的幾顆扣子解開，用著撒嬌的語氣要他別再問這麼無聊的問題了。

“那你至少能告訴我為什麼電話都不接？”

約翰停下了手上的動作，微微嘆了氣。

不過他並沒有準備回答問題的意思。

“先去臥室吧，我待會再告訴你。”

夏洛克被約翰領到了臥室裡，然後讓對方幫自己脫去襯衫，約翰說過自己很樂意幫他這個忙，因為他喜歡看到夏洛克的肌肉。約翰有時候甚至會因為情不自禁的去舔舐他的腹肌，雖然他常常一邊做著一邊說自己有點難為情，也告訴過夏洛克希望他不要把自己當成是有什麼怪癖的人。

不過夏洛克卻沒告訴他自己其實很享受這種待遇。

夏洛克很配合地脫去自己的長褲，然後像平時那樣做到了那張皮椅上，他本來想要在那張床上，畢竟約翰自從進門後就不停的在打哈欠，用襯衫的領子揉搓著快要闔上的眼睛，他整個人看起來累壞了。但是約翰卻拒絕了他的好心，只解釋那張床上都是自己和別人的體液，躺上去會很不舒服。

夏洛克自然是了解了他的意思，而這句話也正好了解釋為什麼約翰不接他電話的原因。他的身體有些僵硬，約翰也同時注意到了這點，“要聽答案了嗎？”

“我想我已經知道了。”夏洛克說。

“不會想讓我自己解釋嗎？”約翰這時已經把夏洛克推到了椅子上，將臉靠在了一旁的扶手旁，而後者深知對方這麼做的原因其實是希望能跳過這一環節。

“你想要解釋嗎？”

“不想。”約翰微微低下了頭，手也靠近了對方的大腿。

“很意外呢，一個妓女也會有羞恥心。”

約翰聽到這話時什麼也沒有說，他不想反駁也無法反駁這極具羞辱的話，就算這句話是出於對方之口，他不確定這句話是出於真心，還只是一句惡意的羞辱，他今天很累了，要是平常的他一定會把這樣的客人趕走，不過這是夏洛克。

最後約翰只是用沉默代過這個時刻，然後裝作一切都沒事的繼續著妓女的工作，夏洛克也識相的配合著他。

“你能換床單嗎？”他在被約翰扯下內褲的一角後開口說道，約翰的臉現在正面對著自己已經有些充血的陰莖，對方在聽到自己的聲音時露出了一個疲倦的笑容，接著握住偵探的陰莖往根部親了一口。

“你能忍著嗎？”約翰笑著說，沒有等對方回覆的便用舌頭將眼前的陰莖從頭到尾舔了一遍。約翰的舌頭非常柔軟和濕潤，一下子就把夏洛克的龜頭半含在了嘴裡，當有些粗糙的舌苔在觸碰到那些突起的青筋時，夏洛克會為此將手扣進皮椅的扶手裡。

可能是剛睡醒的關係，夏洛克覺得對方渾身都暖烘烘的，包括原本就溫熱潮濕的口腔。他感覺自己在對方的服侍下又脹大了些，這讓他不自主的發出舒爽的喉音，也讓在身下的約翰發出幾聲呻吟。

他沒告訴約翰自己到底能不能忍耐，但是他卻很肯定自己一定無法在這樣的情況下無視約翰帶給自己的服務。

不過約翰這次的速度比以往慢了許多，幾次的律動更是帶著無法抑制的發抖，甚至伸出了手作為輔助，不過也只擼動了幾下後就停止了動作，夏洛克更是由對方眨眼的頻率看出他可能又要睡著了。

他拍了拍對方的臉頰，也如期得到一個充滿歉意的眼神。

緩慢且沉重的節奏讓夏洛克不像以往那樣很快地就得到了高潮，但是卻給了他一個能清楚觀察約翰的機會。他發現約翰在幫自己口交時會有很多種不同的動作，好比在用舌頭時，約翰表現出來的樣子像是在舔舐一顆糖果那樣的積極，迫不及待地把陰莖上的青筋和皺摺都嚐過一遍。

接著就是深喉的部分，在以往的過程裡，夏洛克總是來不及看約翰的反應，畢竟自己總是在這個步驟裡就先繳械投降了，留給他的就只有已經在一旁擦拭嘴角的約翰。

他這次能看到約翰在插入時都會閉上眼睛，在被自己頂到底部時更會皺起眉頭，發出幾聲難受的叫聲。他不知道對方是否都有這些反應，也許是自己之前速度太快而沒察覺到，不過此時的約翰看起來不太像往常那般游刃有餘。

不過夏洛克還是抵不過來自約翰的刺激，像平常那樣射在了對方的嘴裡。但是令他最意外的是，約翰這次竟然被自己的精液嗆到了。

後者有些慌張的跌坐在了地上，捂著喉嚨和肺部猛咳了一陣。夏洛克對此沒有袖手旁觀，而是沉默地給對方接過一杯清水。

約翰在接過後，一邊笑著說自己沒事，一邊用手抹去眼角上的眼淚。

他抬頭看了一眼對方還有些精神的陰莖，自嘲地撐起了身子。夏洛克比他年輕了多，當初在自己的引導下，對方大約一次就可以結束了，不過隨著兩人做的次數越多，夏洛克已經變得不再容易得到滿足。

做完這次之後，一定要睡個兩天。約翰在心裏默默的想著。

tbc


End file.
